Broken Ties
Story Recap LaCroix thinks Nick has died. Notes Written for FK Fic Fest 2016 (released 1 October). The recipient was nicholas_lucien, and the story was beta-read by argentum_ls. Length: 4490 words. Written to the prompt: "How would LaCroix react if he thought Nick had died?" Author's Notes * Timeline: Season 3, about a month after "Ashes to Ashes" * PATH is a network of underground pedestrian tunnels, elevated walkways, and at-grade walkways connecting the office towers of Downtown Toronto. Quotes Comments * "... while LaCroix might never have a heart of gold, he might have one of silver. (Maybe there's hope for the old coot after all.)" — excerpted from comment by WaltD on AO3 * "This is a very believable reaction on Lacroix's part. I love how restrained he is (by his standards, at least), if only because he knows he'll find out more that way. His instinct, of course, is for vengeance; but, as he gains far, far more with good behaviour, this incident may even prove beneficial in the long run. ..." — excerpted from comment by greerwatson on AO3 * "There is an incredible insight into LaCroix’s thoughts and how much Nick really does mean to him. Every time I read this story I am struck again by the lengths LaCroix will go to try and find out what had actually happened (and that he knows Natalie is at the bottom of it!). Your heart goes out to LaCroix each time when he realizes that Nick’s last actions (refusing the treatments or feeding) would have potentially brought his son back to him, but then Nick appeared to be gone, never to finally return to him. ... With this story, it is clear how much Nick and LaCroix really do need and want each other and for LaCroix, it is really Nick or absolutely nothing at all. And Nick finally realized that, both in LaCroix’s action and what he got from the blood exchange, and chose to have that relationship with LaCroix. Which is good for both of them." — excerpted from comment by Nicholas_Lucien on AO3 * "My favorite tidbit of your "Broken Ties" -- outstanding title match to content, by the way -- is the invocation of naloxone. Ever since I first read about this drug in a newspaper article a few years back, I've been wondering how to work it into an FK story. Your use of it here is clever and effective. Pairing it with the familiar-from-canon lidovuterine is convenient and swiftly "shorthands" the background for the reader. My next favorite element of this story is experiencing the suspense/mystery structure from Lacroix's side, rather than the customary cop-plot side. Questions accumulate, and answers appear, but the answers may be interpreted in different ways... until the twist that reveals how they should have been understood. Very nice work indeed with that structure and plot! ..." — excerpted from comment by Brightknightie on AO3 ** "Given the lack of compliance Nick often observes with Natalie's formulas, I think he is generally more inclined towards the supernatural cures such as the ancient cup from Dark Knight or whatever he hoped to find in the Abbarat from 1966. I actually thought of Blackwing where Nick thinks he is the killer because Marian's efforts clouded his feelings of guilt when I had him kill under the influence of the naloxone which clouded his conscience in this story." — excerpted from reply by PJ1228 on AO3 Category:Fan Fiction Category:Works by PJ1228 Category:PG13-Rated Fan Fiction Category:Short Story Category:Fan Fiction from 2016 Category:Drama Category:Slash fiction Category:Nick/LaCroix fan fiction Category:Vampire Casefic